Tough Love
by Hitori-San-13
Summary: A fan fic with lots of different pairings
1. Chapter 1

"Kakashi-Sensei!" Naruto's annoying voice polluted Kakashi's head. "Ugh..." Kakashi slowly opened his eyes learning that Naruto's voice wasn't in his head. "Ahh, Naruto, how the hell did you get into my house?"Naruto thought for a moment. "That's not important right now." Kakashi sighed. "And I assume that the reason why you're here is." Naruto went into a long explanation of why he was here.

"So, you mean to tell me that you broke into my house and woke me up to annoy me about our next mission." Naruto seemed like he was thinking, and just when Kakashi thought that there maybe an actual reason to why Naruto was there..."Yeah that's about it." Was all hope lost for Naruto?

"Naruto..." Naruto looked at Kakashi with hope filled eyes. "Yes Kakashi-sensei?" And that's when Kakashi crushed Naruto's hopes. "Leave." Kakshi picked up Naruto and threw him out of his house. He locked his and started walking back to his room. "That should keep him out." He stumbled back to bed and fell asleep.

-------

_"Kakashi!" Kakashi bowed infront of the Hokage. "Yes Hokage?" The expression on her face was filled with anger. "You are a disgrace to Konoha. On behalf of the village I'm asking, no, telling you to leave and never come back." It suddenly felt like he was floating. As if he had no choice but to float away. Before he knew it he was standing infront of his, once friend, now enemy, Itachi Uchiha._

_"So you finally came back." Kakashi was so confused. "What the hell are you talking about?!" Kakashi found this all to be a little too strange, even for his life. Itachi took a step toward Kakashi. "Oh please." Itachi spoke as in a somewhat annoyed voice. "You know damn well what I mean." Kakashi took a step back without really paying attention. Hey tripped over a rock and fell to the ground. _

_Itachi jumped on top of Kakashi with a kunai knife in hand. "You will pay for making me seem like the fool!" Itachi's hand that held the kunai knife flew towards Kakashi. Kakashi barely managed to stop it before it hit him. "Itachi, I honestly have no clue what's going on!" Itachi laughed maniacally. "Don't play dumb with me. I know that you only love Kurenai because she resembles me..."_

Kakashi woke from his nightmare to his many dogs barking loudly. "Gah, what now?" He stood and stumbled to the next room as he rubbed his eyes. He then realized why his dogs were barking. "Naruto!" Half of Naruto's body was hanging out of Kakashi's window. "I... Uh... I wanted to see if you were awake yet..." Naruto said, a little ashamed. Kakashi smacked his own head and sighed. "If you're that eager to get a mission, get your ass out of my window and go wait out there!" Kakashi pointed at the door that led outside.

"Okay Kakashi-sensei! I just have one question." "What now Naruto?" There was a long pause as Naruto hesitated. "I seem to be stuck, do you think you could help me out?" Kakashi smirked and pointed at Naruto. "Get him." All of Kakashi's dogs started attacking Naruto and he managed to get out of the window pretty quickly, without Kakashi's physical help.

Kakashi walked outside to meet up with Naruto where he told him to wait. "Kakashi-sensei, that wasn't very nice!" Kakashi really wasn't in the mood for Naruto's whining, he was too busy thinking about his dream. "Yeah, yeah, yeah." As they walked to the Hokage's office all Naruto did was complain, but Kakashi wasn't listening. When they finally got to Tsunade's office Sakura was outside. "Kakashi-sensei!When are you going to give us a mission? It seems like ever since Sasuke left you don't care about Team 7 anymore." Kakashi sighed again, it was far too early in the morning for this.

"For your information, I was just on my way to Tsunade's office to find you guys a mission." He figured that would shut Sakura up, but of course it would only bother Naruto. "But Kakashi-sensei, I thought you were going to give me my own mission. "Ugh... We'll see Naruto." Kakashi then left to go inside and check out the current missions available.

"Good morning Tsunad." Kakashi said smirking as Tsunade's head rose from a pile of papers on her desk. It was obvious that she had been taking a nap, but Kakashi wouldn't say anything. It couldn't hurt to let her think that she was convincing. "Good morning Kakashi. What can I do for you today?" The sound of Naruto and Sakura bickering could be heard from inside. Kakashi groaned as he smacked his forehead again. "I need something to preoccupy those two." Tsunade laughed at Kakashi's comment. "I'm sure I can find something..." Tsunade rummaged through her scrolls. "Ah, I found one for Naruto."

Kakashi looked at the piece of scroll. The mission was for a ninja to travel to Suna and keep Gaara company while Temari and Kankuro did something 'classified'. "Can we really trust two Jin-chuuriki together?" Tsunade seemed a little concerned about that too, but she had faith in Naruto. "You want him out of your hair don't you?" Kakashi grabbed a pen and signed Naruto's name on the scroll. "You keep looking for a mission for Sakura, I'm going assign Naruto his." Tsunade nodded and waved as she continued looking.


	2. Chapter 2

"Naruto, pack your bags, you're going to Suna." _'And I'm going to see Kurenai._' Kakashi smirked at Naruto. "Kakashi-sensei, what about me?" Sakura whined. "Sakura, you'll have to be patient. I could only stick around long enough to get Naruto's mission. I have places to be and people to see." Sakura mumbled something incoherent and wandered off. Kakashi then explained the mission criteria to Naruto."Aww Kakshi-sensei, that's a crappy mission." He complained. " Naruto, it's a mission none the less, and it will apparently take Temari and Kankuro a few days to do whatever they're doing. Can't you just be happy that you got a mission." Naruto had sat down and started pouting while Kakashi was talking. "If I do good on this mission can I get a cooler one next time?" Kakashi sighed. "How about you go do your mission and I'll think about it?" Kakashi just wanted him out of his hair, he was probably already late to go meet up with Kurenai. Naruto then thought of the mission as a challenge, to see if he's prepared to do all of the blah blah blah. Kakashi stopped listening once he said that he'd do it. "Well hurry up, Temari and Kankuro probably want to get going." Naruto then ran off to go do whatever he was going to go do.

----------

"Oh, hey Kakashi." Kurenai greeted him when he got to her door. "How was your day?" Kurenai asked as she put her arm around Kakashi and led him to the couch. "Uh, it was interesting. How about you?" Kurenai smiled. "Interesting? That's all you have to say?" She paused for a moment but Kakashi didn't say anything. "Well, there hasn't been much time for it to be bad, I just woke up." Kakashi looked at her. "Did I wake you, I'm sorry. You can go back to bed if you want." Kurenai laughed and wrapped her arms around him. "No, you didn't wake me up." Kakashi relaxed and sighed a breath of relieve. "Oh, okay." He said as he wrapped his arms around her and they sat there on the couch cuddling. "so it was a good thing that I was a little late?" He said in a calm voice. "Mhm." Kurenai nodded. She rested her head on Kakshi's chest. The couple had been dating for a long time and didn't really tell anyone, but everyone could kind of tell. They chose not to live together for the soul purpose that they didn't want anyone to know.

Kurenai had closed her eyes. "Hey Kurenai..." Kurenai looked up at him. Something about the tone of his voice made her worry. "Do you think that everyone knows that we're together?" Kurenai sat up straight and thought for a moment. "I don't know... Why do you ask?" Kakashi paused for a moment and looked at Kurenai. Her hair was a mess she was still in her pajamas but he had never thought of her to be more beautiful. "Well, I was wondering if you wanted to move in with me..." He said sounding nervous. Kurenai smiled widely and hugged Kakashi tightly. "Oh Kakashi, you know that I'd love to live with you." Kakshi smiled as she said that. "So that's a yes?" He asked a little more relaxed. "Of course."

Kakashi pulled down the piece of cloth covering his mouth and leaned towards her to kiss her passionately. Slowly pushing her over so that she was laying on the couch and he was on top of her. He started kissing her neck. Soon enough his kissing turned into biting. Kurenai started rubbing her hands up and down his back. As he bit her, she started to scratch him. Kakashi started to bite closer to her collar bone. "Kakashi, is this really the time or place?"Kurenai asked, struggling with words as she was being turned on. Kakashi stopped biting her and looked at her. "Would you rather move to the bedroom?" Kakashi asked eager to continue. "Well... I guess that would be a little more appropriate." Kakashi got off of Kurenai and before she could get up he was carrying her to her room.

Kakashi placed Kurenai on the bed and smiled at her. Before joining her in the bed Kakashi took off his vest and shirt and threw it somewhere on the floor. He then laid down beside her. Kurenai started rubbing Kakashi's somewhat muscular torso. "Kakashi, should I take off my shirt too, just to be fair?" Kakashi looked at her smirking. He could tell that he had got her turned on. "If you want to. I'm sure I'll survive either way." He said smirking. He knew that just like any other guy he would rather have is girlfriend topless in bed, but he was just happy to be there with her. Kurenai sat up and took her shirt off and tossed it somewhere on the ground also.

Seeing Kurenai shirtless triggered something on Kakashi because next thing Kurenai knew he was on top of her kissing her tenderly again. Kakashi stopped kissing Kurenai's lips and started moving farther down to her neck. Kurenai held Kakashi's nipples in between her fingers. Kakashi then lost any self control he had and reached down to take off her pants. Kurenai giggled alittle when she realized what he was reaching to do. Once her pants were off they were immediately tossed aside like all of the other articles of clothing. Kurenai then reached over to undo Kakashi's pants and pull out his now hard member. She started stroking it before Kakashi penetrated her with it. Kurenai moaned as it slid into her. She was already wet from all of Kakashi's biting and kissing. After a long while of repetitive in and out motions the two moaned and had orgasms at the same time.

Kurenai laid there with Kakashi's arms wrapped around her. Kakashi's sweaty body was pressed against her's, but no one seemed to mind. Kakashi looked at Kurenai. "I love you." Kurenai looked at Kakashi, but instead of Kurenai's face he saw Itachi's. "I love you too hun." Then Kakashi remembered his dream. _"You only love Kurenai because she resembles me."_Kakashi jumped up and looked like he had just seen a ghost. "Are you okay?" Kakashi knew that it was just his mind playing tricks on him, but he found it too weird to stick around. "Yeah, of course." Kakashi gathered his clothing and dressed himself. "It's just, I remembered that I have to go do something." His sentence sounded very panicked but he forced a smile anyways. "I'll drop by again when I can. Bye Kurenai." Before Kurenai could stop him, or even say anything Kakashi was gone.


End file.
